Dreams and Fantasies
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Why were you haunting me before' she asked, hoping he had the answer. He just smiled, an actual smile, as he returned to nuzzle and kiss her neck, 'Because we both wanted something that would only happen in a dream.' KabuSaku oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I love KabuSaku, if you can't tell. And this place needs some more active KabuSaku fans and fanfics in here! Come on, don't tell me I'm one of the few fans that love this couple (I mean, I just made and AMV for these two!)!

Yes, I know about Kabumaru and all of that, but I like to pretend I don't know it (hey, for fanfics, I can do that! XD). And for the sake of avoiding any underage content or whatever, Team 7 are all 18. So yeah. Anyway, enjoy the story!

_**Text** _Dialog/story in dreams

_'Italics'_ Thoughts

Dreams and Fantasies

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**You're here."**_

"_**But where is here?"**_

"_**With me."**_

"_**You make no sense."**_

"_**I know."**_

_**Sakura growled, wanting to move but her arms and legs were tied, her eyes blinded by a silver cloth. She heard the person before her chuckle, the voice a familiar male's. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" He chuckled again, a hand brushing her cheek. "You are here because you are wanted here. As for who I am, you already know that," he told her, the hand now trailing softly over her lips, her chin, and finally her neck before he moved it away.**_

"_**The voice...I remember the voice, but not the person. Who are you?"**_

"_**I'll leave that for you to figure out."**_

"_**Stop beating around the bush and answer me!"**_

_**She could tell he was smirking, and how she wished she could erase it from his face. "Your eyes must be beautiful behind that fold," he said, a hand going gently behind her to untie it, "I would like to see them." He leaned in as the cloth began to fall from her eyes, widened in surprise at the face before her. She gasps as his lips neared hers, her voice lost as she tried to say his name...**_

And then she woke up, sitting up in a slight startle with blankets in hand.

_'That dream again...why do I keep having it? I don't get it. I've had it every night for over a week,'_ she thought, clutching her bedsheet close to her chest, _'And it always ends the same. Right before I see the face directly and whisper his name, it stops. I don't understand.'_ She looked over at her clock. 4:28. She didn't have to get up for about three hours. With a sigh she settled down under her blankets and closed her eyes, hoping that she didn't have the dream again...at least that night.

Meanwhile, a man had the same familiar dream. Yet he knew who she was. He smirked as he looked up at the ceiling, holding up a silver cloth in his hand. "I already know your eyes are beautiful, even without this fold over them...Sakura-chan," he said, taking off his thin-rimmed glasses and placing them on the nightstand next to him.

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun."

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

"Hn, morning."

Sakura yawned as she leaned against the railing of the bridge, her eyes staring down at the water. She watched the clear water flow and she smiled, feeling at peace.

Her mind flashed back to her dream and she released a small, surprised gasp at the idea. 'What, am I have the dream now in the day too? What the hell is going on with my mind?' she thought, shaking her head. Her teammates now looked over at her, curiosity on their faces. "Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to him, surprised by his question, but her lips formed a sweet smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep, that's all. I had a dream that kept me up all night."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "A dream?"

"What was it about?" Naruto asked.

"I rather not talk about it, if that's okay. Besides, it was just a dream. It's doubtful it'll come back," Sakura said sincerely, her back now against the railing. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and Naruto smiled, "Okay then. Better get some good sleep tonight then!" Sakura laughed at that, inwardly hoping that she would.

* * *

He folded the silver cloth and placed it in his pocket. He double checked himself over, making sure things were in order. When things were set, he smirked, grabbing his keys from beside the door. Now that Orochimaru was gone, he found a place for his own outside of Sound, but in perfect distance between his two "homes," the other being his destination: Konoha.

"I believe it's time for us to get together again, Sakura-chan. I'm curious to see if you are having the same dreams as me."

* * *

Sakura let out a huge, exhausted sigh as she entered her apartment. Training that morning was tough, then she had to fill in for a sick medic at the hospital. Needless to say, she was extremely tired.

Not to mention that her dream once again came up during the lazy times of the day. _'The same thing...it now haunts my dreams and my fantasies. And I just can't figure out why!'_ her mind screamed as she took off her sandals and placed them carefully by the door. "Well...right now, I rather just get something to eat. I'll shower afterward and just go to bed early," she said aloud to herself, her feet already taking her to the kitchen to find something.

Sadly, she frowned when most of what she found was tomato or ramen related for whenever her teammates came over. "Great...I need to go shopping tomorrow," she said, grabbing a package of oriental ramen. _'I love those guys, but they can be big pains in the ass,'_ she thought as she waited for her water to boil.

She sighed as she leaned back on the couch, her hair over the arm as she waited for it to dry more from her shower. Her hands rested one on top of the other over her stomach as her emerald green eyes stared up at the ceiling. "At least tonight I don't have the guys coming over. Or Ino-Pig calling me to tell me about her latest date with Chouji. She'll probably tell me that tomorrow," she said softly to herself, breaking the silence that enveloped the room, and the apartment for that matter. Ever since her father passed on and her mother moved to her birth village in the Land of Wind, Sakura lived alone in her apartment. And, in many ways, that's how she liked it.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest her tired eyes. She fell into a deep slumber instead.

* * *

He looked in through the window, a smirk on his face as he held back the urge to chuckle at the sleeping female on the other side of the glass. He pulled out the silver cloth from his pocket. _'To hide those eyes of yours,'_ he thought as used a jutsu to enter her house without her notice.

She still slept as he wrapped the cloth over her eyes and binded her wrists and ankles with chakra bonds. _'You are a deep sleeper, aren't you Sakura-chan? But only if I knew what was going on in that mind of yours. I still want to know if you have the same dreams as mine,'_ his mind wandered as he carried her to her room, then waiting patiently by the doorway for her to awaken. He smirked, _'Well...we'll see whenever you wake up, won't we?'

* * *

_

"_**I can't see a thing...what's going on?"**_

"_**You're awake now, aren't you little blossom?" a man's voice said**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

"_**You're here."**_

"_**Where is here?"**_

"_**With me?"**_

"_**Can you just give me a straight answer?"**_

"_**I am."**_

_**Sakura released a low growl, trying her best to move her arms and legs, but they were bonded together by chakra. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed, her eyes now wide open only to see silver in front of her. "What did you do to me? Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"**_

"_**What I did is what you see and feel now. You are here because you are wanted here. You already know where you are, and you already know who I am."**_

"_**I can recognize the voice, but not the person."**_

_**The man chuckled and smirked, although unnoticed by the blinded kunoichi. He came beside her and knelt down, a hand going to her cheek and trailing softly over her skin, enjoying the gasp that came from her lips. "You must have beautiful eyes under that fold," he whispered, his lips hovering over hers as a hand went to untie the cloth, "I would like to see them." The cloth fell from her eyes, jade then meeting onyx behind glass. She gasped before his lips took hers in a kiss almost possessive-like. Her eyes were wide open as her mind tried to whisper his name...**_

She woke up startled, her eyes opening to silver and her arms and legs bonded. "Huh? What the--" she yelled before she was cut off by a finger to her lips. "You should keep it down," the voice said, "It is 10:00 at night."

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"Me."

"Where am I?"

"Here."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Give me a straight freaking answer!"

"I am."

She let out a frustrated groan, trying her best to break the bonds that held her. _'Great. Now only does this haunt my dreams and fantasies, now it's really happen! Well, at least now I'll know who the guy is,'_ she thought as she released a defeated sigh. He chuckled, his hand that held the finger over her lips now moving her skin, brushing delicately over her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Tell me...do you have a dream like this every night? One you can't seem to figure out?"

"How do you know that?"

"Heh, I was right then."

"Who are you?"

"You already know who I am."

"I know that, but who are you? I always wake up before I can figure it out."

"Haunting is it?"

"Yeah..."

He ran a hand through her hair, enjoying the softness of her washed pink locks and he smirked. "It must be awful then, not knowing the answer," he whispered, his breath so close to her face that she shivered. He leaned in a little closer, lips hovering over hers and foreheads touching. "I believe tonight...I'll answer your little mystery. But you have to agree to my little deal," he said.

"A deal?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What kind of deal?"

"You won't struggle against me."

If he could see her eyes, he would've met those full of confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, now feeling the bonds on her wrists and ankles loosening. She shook out her hands, getting the feeling of stiffness out of her wrists, and reached out, only having them meet his chest. She wished she could see his eyes, see if he was curious about her action as she was herself. She could tell he was smirking as the hand that ran through her hair went to the cloth tied behind her.

"Do you agree with me...Sakura-chan?"

"...Yes."

He chuckled, "You must have beautiful eyes behind that fold. I'd like to see them." The cloth came undone and it fell from her view, allowing her to stare his face. He smirked, lips brushing against hers as he spoke, "So...recognize me now Sakura-chan?"

"Kabuto," she whispered in her gasp, her lips then sealed by his. She fought the urge to struggle against him, but kept her deal and relaxed against him. Her hands that were on his chest then going behind his neck and playing with his hair, still in a familiar ponytail. Feeling no resistance, he bit her bottom lip, earning a gasp from her and the chance to enter her and explore. Eyes shot open at first, but closed as his tongue flicked against hers, causing her to moan slightly.

Without a thought, she pulled the man into her bed, lips never leaving his. His hands explored over her, eventually finding their place over her hips, his lips leaving hers to trail down her neck. She let out a low moan, only making him smirk as he nipped her, licking and loving the wound he just made.

"Kabuto..."

He left her neck long enough to look at her. Her hands removed his glasses and placed them on the stand next to the bed. "Why were you haunting me before?" she asked, hoping he had the answer. He just smiled, an actual smile, as he returned to nuzzle and kiss her neck, "Because we both wanted something that would only happen in a dream."

She released a small laugh. "I guess not anymore," she said, moving his chin upward into another kiss.


End file.
